


We're just playing games

by ORainStorms



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORainStorms/pseuds/ORainStorms
Summary: Fluffy fluffy fluffAU where LoVe are alive and going strong after season 4.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	We're just playing games

There I was, innocently enjoying an afternoon nap, and who could blame me after the sex marathon that was last night. Holy jeez, that man had talent in the bedroom. Those chiseled muscles came in awfully handy. And that dick. My mouth started watering.

_Down girl, this is how you ended up so exhausted in the first place._

Anyway, there I was, snuggled under my favorite soft, blue comforter, warm dog at my side, when male voices broke into my slumber.

“Deeper. Deeper. Dude, you need to go deeper.”

_What the-_

“You won’t find anything good here. Listen to me. I have played like a billion times. If you want the good stuff, you have to go in really deep.”

_Exqueeze me?_

I sat up in bed, frowning. That wasn’t Logan’s voice. I rubbed my palms against my bleary eyes. I didn’t think we were expecting company.

“I don’t know, dude. I don’t know if my tool is hard enough for this.”

_Umm_ …

My mind was fully in the gutter, imagining all sorts of filthy things that could be happening. Well, I needed to get in on that action. Just kidding. I needed to go bust some balls.

“It’s getting late. Let’s go to bed.”

_WTF_. Yup, definitely more than time for me to interrupt.

Slam! I burst from the bedroom, Pony hot at my heels, and pulled up short.

Dick and Logan sat on the couch, fully clothed, staring at the TV screen, controllers in hand.

I blinked and cocked my head.

Logan glanced over his shoulder. “Oh, hey babe. Did we wake you? Sorry about that.” The corner of his mouth hitched up in that way that made my insides melt.

“Dick has an STI. So video games are the entertainment of the night.”

“What?!” Dick spluttered. “I told you that in confidence, man. Bro code.”

Logan chuckled. “Hmm. I don’t think so, dude. She’s way scarier than you. And you know she’d just find out anyway.”

“That’s right.” I grinned maniacally as I walked over and squeezed myself between them. “I know all about where your whittle wick has been.” I kissed Logan’s cheek and jabbed my elbow into Dick’s ribs. “Now someone hand me a controller and tell me how to kick your asses at this game.”

Time flew as I learned all about this game that was basically LEGOs on a screen. I figured out how to farm, collect resources, and dig deep for the best minerals. Logan gave up a few hours in to go make some dinner and even Dick eventually left to keep him company in the kitchen.

“I win!” I yelled triumphantly.

“It isn’t a competitive game,” Dick muttered with a frown into the mouth of his pale ale.

“Doesn’t matter. I lasted the longest. My farm is the biggest. My tools and armor are the hardest. And plus, my house is just prettier. So there.” I pumped my fists into the air. “I win you lose. I win you lose.” I played the air guitar, along with my victory song.

I hopped off the couch and set down the controller, stretching out my neck, arms, and shoulders.

“You’re so lucky, babe, to be married to the biggest baddest winner in the universe.” I circled behind Logan, who was plating chicken breasts and broccoli.

He leaned down and met my lips in a gentle press. “Yes. And here is your celebratory dinner. Enjoy.”

“Hmm… I would have thought the celebration would include something sweeter.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll give you that tonight.” And he winked. The man winked at me. My panties melted. Forget dinner, I was ready to take him into the bedroom right this instant. I was already eye-fucking him.

“Eww. Dudes. Get a room already.”

“Bye, Dick.” Logan didn’t even look at him. He set down the plates and stalked towards me. Sweeping me up into his arms, he carried me into the bedroom.

“What’s to make sure I leave? What if I just stay and eat your food? You don’t make any weird sex noises, do you?”

We didn’t answer. Logan kicked the door shut and his lips locked on mine.

I looked forward to another sleepless night.


End file.
